The Demon Prince
by KittynFishy22
Summary: The Demon King Theradious is going to destroy the world unless the Justice League can stop him. But to do that, they'll need help from the Demon Prince Wally West. Will they they be able to convince him to help? Will Batman be able to deny his attraction this royal demon? Will they defeat Theradious? Read to find out! :D
1. Prologue

*Hi! This is a Fishy Story! :D

Warnings: This IS slash, BatFlash :D Enjoy!*

_Prologue _

The red haired woman ran as fast as she could from her childhood home. Well, it had never _really _been a home. It had been the place where she grew- there was a difference.

_Father_ had taken her as a toddler and used her as an experiment. She wondered what had crossed his mind when he took her from her world. Let's see what the _mortals_ are like! Let's learn all about them!

Now she was running from the only world she had ever known.

She was conflicted... she didn't know what to feel. Happy? She was happy to leave this place, that's for sure. Scared? As hell? Maybe a little sad. ...

She stopped running and looked back. She could see a bit of red in the distance. A blur of red, that blur was saving her. Saving her life. Giving her time to escape - No matter what would happen to him. She felt like a coward, she also knew she was powerless to the evil coming after her. She'd be killed and then no one could save her little angel.

She would come back for him, she would save him. As soon as she could. She turned and ran faster than she had ran in her life, tears rolling down her checks.

_Oh, Wally. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me._


	2. Chapter 1: Who's the Real Demon?

_***Hi! This is a BatFlash Story by Fishy. I'd like to thank Yaoigirl22 for all her help and give her credit for the Demon King story. Isn't it awesome? :D Please Enjoy and Review!**_

_**3 Fishy~***_

_Chapter One: Who's the real Demon? _

"Damn."

"Honey? What's wrong?" Iris West came out of the kitchen, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Iris... Why didn't you tell me?" Her husband Barry Allen was looking at a medical report that had been in-between the rest of the mail. She hadn't noticed it before, but looking at it now her false smile dropped and her face paled.

"I didn't know how to tell you... Barry I'm so sorry..."

He took her into his arms.

"Babe, in no way is this your fault, and I don't love you any less for this. I only wish you had told me so you weren't alone this whole time."

Green eyes filled with tears. Blue eyes held firm.

"You deserve better, Barry. You deserve a wife who can give you kids."

Barry shook his head, his blonde hair bouncing around on his head. Why didn't she understand? He loved her no matter what. That was why he had asked her to marry him.

"We could always adopt later."

She started to shake.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."

"_Oh, babe._"

"Do you want me to cancel the meeting? Or find another place for it?" Barry Allen was secretly the _Flash_, a super fast meta human who was part of the famous Justice League. A couple of weeks ago a nut-of-a-villain blew up their base. They were now bopping from house to house till a new one was built.

Iris West-Allen shook her head.

"No. No, it's alright. I'm okay. Besides, I need something to distract me. What's better for that than a house full of super heros to feed and host?"

She grinned and he grinned back.

"Okay." He kissed her on the cheek. "It was probably too late to anyways."

She laughed. "What? Did you what I was going to say?"

He grinned, "Of course."

Once the other 6 on the council, a few of their other leaguer friends, and some of their sidekicks arrived, they got down to business.

Barry sometimes wondered what it'd be like to have a sidekick. To have a junior fighter of crime. It imagined it was amazing- and hell. To have a sidekick was to have a _**major **_responsibly. They could get hurt, they could get _killed. _

Barry still remembers Batman's second Robin. _Jason._

He thinks, maybe that's what killed his sidekick dream.

Speaking of the great Bat.

"So Batman. What's the emergency?" Batman had called this meeting, out of the blue yesterday. Barry had volunteer his house, knowing Iris wouldn't mind.

Batman looked at them, straight at them, and announced:

"The world is going to end."

"What!"

"Batman!"

"Are you kidding me?"

Batman raised a hand.

"The world is going to end," He repeated, "_unless _we find-"

"Wait, Wait, Wait." Green Arrow, A.K.A. Ollie Oliver, said.

"First tell us _why _the world is going to end. And how. _Then _tell us how to save it."

Batman nodded.

"Have you all been noticing the resent rise in natural disasters? "

Everyone nodded.

"Well, that's been caused by the awaking of the Demon God Theradious."

No one noticed Iris pale or her shaking hands.

"Who?"

Batman began telling the story.

"For those unfortunate enough enter the gates of Hell, between the screaming and pained moans, they would have heard the legend of Theradious, the Demon King. Theradious was a Demon King who his followers praised him for bringing chaos to both Heaven and Earth, all others cursed his name.

For you see, thousands and thousands years ago, demons became tired of fighting for the throne, so they chose four of the strongest to rule over the four corners of Hell, and there heirs would rule after the previous ruler would step down. And to make sure that the heirs would have a chance to rule, a spell was placed so that after a certain number of years the current ruler would age until they died unless they willingly stepped down.

Once the ruler stepped down the spell would break and they would stop ageing.

Demon King Theradious, was able find a way around the spell, and ruled longer than any other ruler in Hell history, it is said that the years drove him insane and the chaos made him power hungry. He brought chaos everywhere even to Hell, nothing, not even the Worriers of Heaven could stop him, and all seem lost.

Until his youngest son came of age, and with his amulet, the amulet that all heirs received on the day of their birth, the power within that amulet was used to protect the heirs from any harm, it was also that power the son used to trap his father deep into the darkest and deepest part of the earth...

"He's been asleep ever since, but now something's awaking him. We don't have long in till he fully awake. And once he is, he'll surely destroy the earth."

"How do we stop him?"

"_We_ don't. Only a royal descent from the youngest son can. _We _need to find a willing descent."

Superman cocked his head to the side. "Will the Demon world be destroyed at well."

Batman shrugged. "Probably not. Then Theradious would have no place to rule or live. Even crazy, He's not stupid."

"Okay. Which Royal family are we looking for? We'll find a way to convince one of the little suckers." Ollie said.

Many in the room laughe-coughed at that.

Batman nodded, ignoring the end of Ollie's statement.

Iris shook her head.

_Please don't say, please don't say._..

"The royal family were looking for is the Occidens family. After the whole thing the youngest son's family changed their royal name to the Prince's first name, in his honor. You can bet his older siblings _loved _that." He finished dryly.

"What does Occidens mean?" Roy A.K.A. Speedy A.K.A. Arsenal asked.

"It means _West _in Latin" Iris said.

"Hey!" Tim A.K.A. Robin said. "Wasn't your maiden name West?"

"Yes, And I know the Royal Family. I know who will help you."


	3. Chapter 2: The Demon Boy

_***Hey, Hey! Chapter two is up! :D I'd like to thank Yaiogirl22 again for all her amazing help! She's totally awesome! I hope you enjoy! Plz review! Any and all ideas are appreciated and will be thought over throughly! Heehee. ^.^ **_

_**/3 Fishy~***_

_Chapter Two: The Demon Boy_

"Honey?" Barry asked, uncertain. Batman tensed.

Iris sighed. "I never told you much about my past- or my family. You were always fine with it so I never worried about it before."

"You told me you had family issues. You said that after your father died, you and your brother got into a big fight. You haven't talked to him, or anyone else since."

Iris nodded.

"But that's not true, is it, Iris?" Batman asked coldly.

"Oh it's the truth- just without any details."

Iris looked at them, she blinked away the tears, and for the first time in her life told her story. The _whole _story.

"I was kidnaped as a toddler, two or three I think." She laughed bitterly.

"I'm not even sure. But I was kidnaped by the Royal Prince Adriel Ira Occidens."

Someone gasped.

"He was very, _curious, _about humans. He wanted to watch one, study one up close. That's where I came in.He treated me kindly, for a demon. I suppose he loved me, at least a little bit. He wouldn't have treated me so well, if he hadn't. I remember some of his other experiments... They didn't turn out as well as I did...

"He raised me with his son Rulofh."

She gave the crowd a half smile.

"Adriel gave me the story of Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer as a gift one year. I always called Rulofh, Rudolph, he had a red nose too."

Snickers.

"Rulofh was always very jealous of me. His father often paid more attention to me than him. He was studying me, but it was still attention. But besides for that, we staid out of each others way.

"I was raised, knowing I was human, not demon, and that I had been kidnaped. However It never really fazed me as a child. The demon world was all I ever remembered. All I knew. _Un till_ my first trip to the 'mortal plane' as Adriel put it.

"I saw all what I was missing, I saw all the things I wanted. And I went back more and more. I watched and I learned and _longed _for this world rather that the one I was raised in.

"Adriel took me as often as he could, the more I learned from my trips, the more he learned from me.

"And then came the day he let me go of by myself. And I met a kind young man. I went for coffee with him. He made me laugh and he was so nice.

"I never saw him again, but the damage was done. I wanted a love. I wanted a friend. I wanted _someone._ _Something. Anything._

"Something _real."_

Iris was looking far into space, even thought she was telling her audience a story, they could tell she was no longer with them.

"And then came the day when Rulofh married. Her name was Mare. I didn't see them for years, and I spent my time in the mortal plane or gazing into it. Then one day out of the blue Rulofh came and threw his baby son at me.

"'_Raise it for me'_ he said. _It, IT. _He called _his_ _own son an it._ It broke my heart. And then he left..."

Iris trailed off.

"Honey?"

"God, Barry. I thought he was the most beautiful baby ever born. He was so tiny and so cute. He was fussy but I didn't even care. He was just so beautiful. _And I loved him._ I raised him for six years with no complications. His parents didn't visit once.

"I didn't even gaze into the mortal plane..."

She shook her head at the memory.

"Then Adriel died. Rulofh became king. He started to visit. He didn't care about Wally or Wallace - that's what I named him. But Wally was his son, and his heir. I suppose he felt it was _his duty _to at least visit once in a while.

"I loved Wally and I know he loved me back. I raised him right. _To do right. _To be _good._

"Rulofh didn't like that. We started getting into fights, we argued, we bickered, we both thought we were right and the other was wrong. I started gazing back into the mortal plane, started to visit. I even brought Wally with me. He loved it. He loved all the sights."

Iris's eyes got hard.

"Rulofh came by more often. He was angrier. And his visits were violent, for both me and Wally and I didn't know what to do... We took more and more trips, hoping for a miracle."

"And then-" Iris glanced at Barry.

"On one of these trips I met the most amazing man _ever _with blonde hair and bright blue eyes... We started dating and I fell in love. Wally was ten. I planed on leaving the Demon world behind, once and for all, I planned on taking Wally with me. I thought you would met him and fall in love. I _knew _you would. I thought we could be a family."

One lone tear slide down Iris's cheek.

"Oh sweetheart." Barry gathered her in his arms.

"But Rulofh found out, he took Wally, and he- he was going to kill me. Wally begged and pleaded. Rulofh spared me- but for trying to steal his child, he cursed me with Infertility. He then told me I had an hour to get out of Hell or he was going to kill me and nothing could change his mind. Wally distracted him in till I escaped.

"I tried getting back there... but Rulofh blocked all the gates I knew.

"I then, got engaged, married, and moved on with my life. But I never forgot. And I never stopped trying to save Wally."

Iris let a few tears fall.

"I failed him. I failed my baby."

"Oh no, sweetheart. You raised him, you took care of him, _you loved him. _I'm sure he knows how hard you tried."

She smiled at him.

"Thank you, honey."

"Shit!" Roy muttered.

That earned him a glare.

"What? She grew up in hell! Literally!"

Black Canary A.K.A. Dinah rolled her eyes.

Most of the group looked uncomfortable. Like she was a stranger with a dark past. No one knew what to say, how to react. There was a silence.

Zatanna, one of the few who didn't seem to care, looked at her. "That explains many of the questions you've asked me over the years."

Iris nodded.

"Why didn't you ever ask for help?" Batman asked forcing his suspicious nature, as he pushed down the feelings of sympathy.

Iris shrugged. "Well, for one, I didn't know about the Flash thing for a long time. Before that, I didn't think anyone would believe me."

"And after?" He questioned.

"I didn't want to involve anyone..." she faltered. "I was scared if Rulofh knew I had help... He'd kill anyone who'd help me save Wally."

She put her head in her hands and shook it.

"He would too... It would have been my fault."

The others were quiet. Barry put his hand on her chin, raised her to eye level.

"No. It would have been his and his alone. You are such a brave, amazing woman. I am so proud to be your husband."

Iris just held tightly to Barry.

~ X ~ X~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X~ X~ X~ X~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~

Iris, Barry, Batman A.K.A. Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson, Superman A.K.A. Clark Kent, and Green Lantern A.K.A. John Stewart and Zatanna were in the forest about to summon a demon prince who may or may not have turned evil in the last 9 years since his aunt was violently ripped away from him.

_Grrrrreat._

Batman sighed and rubbed his temples. He had decided to do the summoning in the nearby woods to avoid any citizen interference and had picked a small group, thinking this would stop too much drama from happening.

He hoped.

Iris and Zatanna were setting up the summoning circle. John and Superman were alert and ready to spring into action if necessary. Iris had assured them Wally was good and would help them but... you just couldn't trust demons. No exceptions.

Barry had refused to leave his wife, and Batman didn't blame him. Dick had just tagged along. Curious, Batman supposed.

He shook his head and rolled his shoulders, preparing himself. This was bound to be a long night.

Batman walked up to Iris.

"Why didn't you ever summon Wally yourself?"

Iris looked at him sideways.

"I tried. But it isn't like summoning a Denji. You have to have _some _magical gift in order to summon a demon. I don't have any."

Batman pondered over that.

"Okay." Zatanna said. "I'm ready. Back up everybody."

Everyone did so. Iris bounced in excitement, _she was going to see Wally again._

Zatanna started the summoning. The others listened to her mutter in some ancient, mythical tongue. Smoke poured into the circle. And through the foggy air two glowing green eyes stared out at them.

As the smoke clear, a figure appeared in the middle of the clearing. Tall and lean with a runner's build. Fiery red hair fingers could just get lost in. Inhuman emerald globes for eyes. His dilated pupils fascinated Bruce- and yes he was now Bruce. Batman had seemed to disappeared somewhere after taking a good look at this real life Ganymede standing before him.

But what _really _caught his concentration, and everyone else's was the two little horns popping out of Wally's ruly hair and the long, black tail swaying behind him. _Especially _the tail,Bruce wondered what it's be like to stroke the long, smooth tail in till he made Wally moan-

_And that was enough of that. _

He flashed the crowd a kiss-me-smile, and held everyone's attention, _particularly_ Bruce's.

Where the hell was Batman when he needed him?

"_Hello_." He addressed them with a golden voice. _"You have summoned me?"_

He walked- no _glided _to the edge of the summoning circle.

"_Release me and I will make all you're wildest dreams come true. I will crush your enemies. I give you all the power you could ever want... all you need to do is _release _me."_

A flash of white as Wally grinned at them.

And just like that Batman was back. He'd admit it, he was disappointed. Wally was just like all the other demons.

Wally started at them for a moment before bursting out in laughter. He doubled over, giggling.

"Haha! That was priceless! Y'all should have seen your faces!"

Well, maybe not completely.

"So, What can I do for ya?" Wally asked, smiling.

Maybe not at all.

Wally seemed to be a very hyper little demon, bouncing up and down in excitement. He had a happy little smile on his face. Both Bruce and Batman wondered how he could be so happy. Wasn't he suppose to be a demon? He suppose Iris had been right. Wally _was _different.

"Wally, sweetheart?" Iris asked.

Wally turned his head so fast, Bruce wondered if demons could get whiplash.

His eyes were wide and Wally was just so... _open _as he looked at her.

"Auntie?"

"Oh baby. It's you. It's really you."

Wally ran to the very end of the summoning circle, on Iris's side. He hit an invisible wall and fell back.

"Ouch." He muttered, rubbing his head. "Always forget 'bout that."

Batman found himself smirking.

"Auntie! It's you! I've missed you so much! You finally found me! Yay!" Wally exclaimed in joy, clapping his hands.

Iris laughed.

"Yes, baby. I found you. I finally found you."

She walked up to the edge of the circle and the two seemed to have a silent conversation with their eyes.

"So..." He started. "What's up?"

He waved his hand at the others.

"Something tells me this isn't just a long- overdue, family reunion."

Iris smiled.

"No. I'm afraid not, sweetie."

Batman took over.

"We need your help."

"I figure" Wally said, smirking, his hands on his hip. "With what?"

"I'm sure you know all about Theradious?"

"The Demon King?"Wally cocked his head. "Yeah. I know about him. Why?"

"Because he's awaking."

Wally paled.

"What? How?" His eyebrows shoot up, his eyes glowed brighter as he realized something. "Deradious."

"Deradious?" Batman questioned.

Wally nodded. "My cousin..." he paused, then waved his hand. "Many, many times removed. He's a decedent of Theradious's first son. He was talking about how things would be better for demons if Theradious came back!"

Wally pouted. Batman wanted to know why he was pouting. Bruce wanted to bite the pout. Batman told him to shut up.

"He and Theradious's followers must have found a way to wake him up!"

Wally's pout deepened and he rolled his eyes.

"_Joy._" He muttered.

"So what does this have to do with _me, _exactly?"

"You're a decedent of Theradious's youngest son, Occidens."

"Yes...?"

"And only a decedent can put him back to sleep."

"Yes..." Wally was catching on.

"So?" asked Batman.

"So what?" Wally replied.

"Will you help?" Batman growled.

"Maybe..." Wally drawled, grinning at him. "What's in it for me?"

"You get to go on an adventure." Iris cut in.

"Hmmmm" Wally said, pondering this.

"Okay... I'll help."

He looked at them expectantly.

"Well? Are you going to let me out?"

"How do we know you'll actually help us?" Batman asked, suspicious as always.

Wally cocked his head, eyes wide and innocent.

"Because I said I would...?"

"I don't trust that."

Wally laughed. "Okay, Mr. Paranoid. I'll get you an assignment mark."

"An assignment mark." Batman question.

"Yep! A mark that will appear on both of our bodies, pretty much saying you'll give me the assignment of putting Theradious back to sleep, and I'll complete it or suffer extreme pain. Does that satisfy your suspicious nature?" Wally asked, fluttering his eyes at him.

Batman grunted. Bruce laughed to himself.

"Yes."

"Fine." He sighed. "Come here."

Batman went to the edge of the circle.

"Give me your wrist."

He did so.

Wally pulled back the sleeve, raised Batman's arm to his mouth, and with sharp little teeth bite the inside of Batman's wrist.

Batman had no reaction. Bruce wanted to bite Wally back. Maybe on his neck... Batman sighed. This demon boy was going to be the death of him.

When Wally pulled back, a small tattoo like mark appeared on his wrist, looking down at Wally's, the others could see one forming on his as well.

"There! Done!"

Batman nodded. He turned to Zatanna to confirm all of this was legit. She nodded. "You can release him now."

Wally shook his head. "You have to do it. You're the one who gave me the assignment."

"Fine. How."

"Just release me."

"I release you?"

"Woo hoo!" Wally said racing out of the circle to go hug his aunt. He barred his face in her neck as she stocked his hair.

It was very touching, Batman and the others all looked away and let them have their moment.

Wally, then turned and smiled brightly at him.

Bruce felt his heart thump in his chest.

Yep, so going to be the death of him...

X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X

Last Chapters Reviews: ^.^

From: yaoigirl22:

**Whaaa . very nice, I can't for more, and you very welcome, it was fun to do.**

**Hope to see more soon!**

_Thank you! I'm glad you think so! :D_

From: Lonely Bleeding Liar:

**Oh my!**

**This is awesome. I love it!**

**It's so nice to see Wally in a fantasy-setting.**

**And that you mentioned Barry, Roy, and Jason. Great Fic.**

**You have a few minor spelling mistakes, but otherwise, great story.**

_Thank you very much! I know! I thought it'd be super fun to write him in one since, it's so rare to see him in them. Or, at least, as the main character. I felt they needed some love too! ^.^_

From: yaoifanfake:

**Like this alot can't wait for more :D**

_Thank you! Here it is! :D_

From: Master Cheese Cake:

**First Chapter got me hooked, oh and you spell Prologue wrong on the drop down**

**menu.**

_Yay! Oh! Thank you! I fixed it! :D_

From: Bat-Dove (Guest):

**And how do they not know Wally? I mean seriously? Wasn't he Barry's**

**student? Unless he's like a kid here...**

_Yes, he is. It's just in my story this is the first time they've met him. 0.0 And no, he isn't a kid. He's 19. ^.^_

From: Guest:

**Great start! I can't wait to see where you take this.**

_Thank you very much! Hope you enjoy! :D_

From: Smiley656

**Nggghhh! I need to see this Sexy Demon Wally!**

**Y U No post any more chapters soon? :D**

**It's really amazing idea, i would love to read more!**

_Haha! I love your review! Here's sexy demon Wally! Enjoy! ^.^_


	4. Chapter 3: Demon Fantasy

***So sorry it took so long! I went up to my grandparent's place! **

**Here's chapter number 3! I hope you Enjoy! **

**And Remember~ Reviews make me update faster! ^.^**

**Luv Fishy~***

*P.S. I cant think of a title for this chapter. So after you read and if you have an idea, I love to know. Maybe I'll use yours! N you'll get credit in the next chapter! Thanks! *

Wally was very excited.

After aunt had been banished, visiting the mortal plane was rare. Being such a young demon, he wasn't well known and had only been summoned twice before this.

And when ever he went out a gate or portal, he always had guards with him.

Or his _father. _Ew. He usually just called him Rulofh. It pissed the man -demon- off.

He guessed, Rulofh felt disrespected when Wally did that.

Wally wasn't brave enough to say it out loud, but he sometimes whispered his aunt's nickname, Rudolph, under his breath... Especially when Rulofh annoyed him.

Like preventing him from going to the mortal plane.

So yeah, this was new and exciting! And he loved it!

Plus he got to see his aunt again, _and _he got to go on an adventure.

There was just _one little problem. _

That darn man in black...

Batman!

He was so cold. He acted like Wally was... something to avoid.

He remembered looking out into the mortal plane as a child, watching the justice league save the world. Cheering them on as they saved the day. He supposed he was one those, what mortals called 'fan girls' or would it be 'fan boy' in his case?

He wasn't sure, and he didn't really care.

Superman, Wonder Woman, and the others were really cool buuuut... Flash and Batman had always been his favorites.

Flash, or Barry Allen as he'd found out, seemed to like him

Batman however, did not and growled as Barry introduced him self.

"Hi! I'm Barry Allen, your aunt's husband, _so your _uncle _and _secretly the Flash." He winked. "It's great to meet you, kid. Your aunt talks highly of you."

Wally raised an eyebrow.

"She talked of me? It doesn't seem very likely that she would put someone she loves, and she _must _if she married you, in that sort of danger. Rulofh might kill you, if he knew you knew."

Iris raised a eyebrow at Batman and he nodded, telling her he understood.

Barry, coughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, yeah, she talked highly about you during the car ride over here."

Wally blinked at him and then laughed.

"I see." Amusement made his eyes twinkle, and lips curve upward.

He felt a dark gaze on him.

He glanced over at Batman, who in turn, looked away.

"Her praises didn't seem to convince _him _of my worth." he said, dryly.

"Er, yeah." Barry brushed it off. "Don't worry about him. He's paranoid about everyone and everything... but he'll come around- eventually."

"Hmmm." Wally gazed at Batman for a moment, taking him in.

The man was tall. Taller than his father and Barry and the Green Lantern.

You could tell he was well built, his defined abs could easily been seen through the skin tight clothes he was wearing.

Wally wanted to slide his hands under the black shirt, run them over those wonderful abs of his, make the man moan-

And whoa~ where'd that come from?

He licked his lips and looked away, trying to will away the images in his head.

Like grabbing onto the cute little ears on his cowl, as Batman kissed down his neck...

_Ohhh_.

Shit. Not good. Not good at all.

Fun- but not good.

Wally bit his lip, something he did when he was nervous or in deep thoughts. He felt his tail wrap around his torso, another nervous habit. One had little control over.

He unwrapped it and tried to act like nothing was going on.

By the time the group got to the edge of the forest, Wally had already had multiple fantasies about Batman.

It was annoying and frustrating.

And _good god, _he _wanted _the man, like he'd never wanted anything before.

X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X

Batman was having a hard time, not staring.

He was avoiding Wally, he didn't want to start getting attached to him. That would be bad. Really bad.

However that didn't mean he could look.

The enchanting little demon seemed lost in thought out the entire walk to the Bat Plane.

That made it easy to watch, undetected.

His eyes followed the fiery hair dancing and bouncing on top of Wally's head with each step he took.

He wondered if it was as soft and smooth as it looked.

He watched Wally's hips move as he walked, watched his tail sway back and forth behind him.

_Good Lord, _he could have _fantasies _just about that tail.

_Wally's tail wrapped around his waist, in embarrassment. Wally looked up at him shyly, eyes wide, full lips parted._

"_It's wired, isn't it?" Wally asked him looking down, gesturing at his naked, wrapped torso. _

_Bruce grinned at him, leaning over him._

_He started to stroke Wally's smooth, silky tail, and watched as his eyes began to blow with pleasure. A sigh was stolen from those glorious red lips as Bruce kissed him._

_He unwrapped Wally's tail sliding down to the base and tugging gently, forcing a moan out of the redhead. He then kissed the triangular shaped end._

_Bruce breathed heavy into Wally's ear and whispered "Beautiful..."_

Batman snapped him out of it.

They had duties remember? World ending soon? Have to stop that from happening?

Bruce wanted to hit him...

Which was strange because he _was _Batman.

Bruce wondered why the Batman part of him was in denial, pretending he didn't want Wally just as much as the rest of him.

He risked a glance, Wally's tail wrapped around his waist and then unwrapped.

Just like in his fantasy. _Hmmm._

Batman wondered if it was a nervous habit. Bruce was more than willing to find out...

And see just what else Wally could do with that tail of his...

Batman groaned, sensing this was a losing fight.

Suddenly he noticed Dick watching him, and smirking.

Damn, the boy knew him too well, was too much like him.

He probably knew just what he was thinking, hopefully _without _the details...

X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X

The sight of the Bat Plane snapped Wally out of his day dreams.

Well, for the moment anyways.

He whistled.

"Whoa! Cool! The _Bat Plane. _Only three shipments of the low, low price of $200,000 and this bad baby can be all yours!"

Barry and Iris grinned at him, a man behind him laughed.

Wally hadn't really noticed him, with everything else going on.

The man was young, around his age, maybe a little older.

He was pale and had dark hair that fell into his eyes. Or it would have if his eyes weren't covered by dark glasses.

Something about him seemed familiar...

The young man smirked, like he knew something Wally didn't.

"You don't remember me, do you?" The man questioned.

Wally's eyes widened.

"Dick?" He whispered.

X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X

Batman was amused, once they got to the plane. Wally was certainly impressed.

Heck, the demon boy had even whistled, showing his appreciation for the aircraft in front of him.

"Whoa! Cool! The _Bat Plane. _Only three shipments of the low, low price of $200,000 and this bad baby can be all yours!"

_Riiight..._

Dick laughed, then winked at Bruce, going up to Wally.

Bruce watched as Wally observed Dick, nervously.

What the heck he was he up to?

"You don't remember me, do you?"

_What?_

Wally looked just as confused as Bruce felt, then his eyes got wide and he whispered...

"Dick?"

_Damn._

X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X

"Hey man! Long time no see." Dick swung his arm over Wally's shoulders.

"Yeah..." Wally paused, mentally counting in his head, real quick. "Twelve years!"

Wally smiled before running over to his Aunt.

"Auntie! Auntie! Guess what?"

Iris smiled at her excited little boy, and it didn't matter to her if he was 19. He would always be her little boy, as far as she was concerned.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

Wally bounced up and down in front of her.

"Do you remember that little boy? The one from the circus?!"

Iris nodded, yes she remembered. She took Wally to the circus once, when they were visiting the mortal plane. A reward for good behavior. He'd met a friend and two boys played with each other for the entire day. Wally had convinced her to let him go every day for a week intill the circus moved on. She wondered what anything had to do with the little boy.

"Psft." Dick muttered, "Little boy, my but. I'm a year older than you!"

Wally laughed and Dick looked surprised.

The redhead tapped his ear, winking.

"Super demon hearing. Anyways," he said looking at his Aunt, puling Dick in front of her.

"This is him! My friend form the circus!"

Iris's eyes went wide. "Oh wow."

Dick laughed, throughly amused by this whole evening. This was great! He was reunited with his childhood friend again, _and_ he got totease Bruce for wanting the said friend!

Ah, the wonders of being a super hero.

Life was never normal and always amusing.

"Small world, hun?"

Wally nodded, his hair looking like a wave of red, going up and down, up and down.

Dick continued.

"I wondered, if it was you... When your aunt said your name, I thought 'No way! Can't be him!' But" he shrugged, "here you are."

"Here I am." Wally agreed, _and, _he thought, _I think I might want to stay._

X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X

Bruce was deeply in shock and completely drained.

First they have to go save the world from a super power demon king.

Okay. No big deal, the league's done things like this before.

Then they have to go get help from a powerful demon prince.

Annoying, but doable.

And then, the demon prince has the nerve to be gorgeous and sexy and amazing and make Bruce want him. _Badly. _Really badly.

Damn, he wasn't suppose to admit that.

Bruce laughed, knowing he had won. Even Batman was infatuated with Wally.

And once Batman was infatuated, there was no going back.

He made up his mind, he couldn't beat this. So he'd just have to make Wally his.

But to top it all off, Dick probably knows he wants Wally, and will do everything in his power to make this hell for him.

Why? Because he's just like that.

Plus he _knows _Wally and that will make it easier for him to cause embarrassment and dramaand complete insanityfor Bruce.

What else could go wrong?

Shit- he jut jinxed himself, didn't he?

He groaned in his head before opening the back of the Bat Plane.

Wally ran in to get a good look around.

Dick smirked, again, at Bruce before following the redhead inside.

Oh, yeah. He'd jinxed himself alright.

Last Chapter's Reviews~

From: Lonely Bleeding Liar:

**You are amazing!**

**Honestly. I loved the update.**

**It was intriguing. I loved that Bruce is attracted to demon Wally.**

**And how sweet Wally is. Just Aww.**

**The relationship between Iris and Wally, just adorable.**

**Great chapter!**

**Can't wait to read the next one.**

_Aw! Thank you! Yay! Thxz, I really appreciate it~! _

From: Hoples:

**I love that split between Playboy! Bruce and Batman... XD... just greatly made**

**XD**

_Heehee. Yay! Thx u! I'm glad you think so!_

From: dancegirl (Guest)

**Can't wait for the next you**

_:D Here's the next chapter!_

From: Smiley656

**I love your story!**

**Sexy demon Waaallyyy. So seeexxxyyyy! xD**

**Also, so happy and open. Wow :D**

**I really hope for a quick update on this one**.

_Thank you!_

_Heehee. _

_I'm glad you enjoyed!_

From: yaoifanfake

**AWWW Wally is so cute :P**

_Thank you! I agree! :D_

From: NeckoFury (Guest)

**Awesome story please update soon!**

_Thank you! Updating~!_


End file.
